


Sherlock 60: Ficlets for Canon Stories

by mistyzeo



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: 60 Words, Established Relationship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Other, Romantic Friendship, Vignette
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-13 06:57:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyzeo/pseuds/mistyzeo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 60 word ficlet every week for each one of Conan Doyle's original 60 Holmes stories (as per the challenge, <a href="http://sherlock60.livejournal.com/">here</a>).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. GLOR - The Last

I couldn't hide much from my Watson, not after so much time living together. I called Victor a friend— for a friend he was, and a true one too— but Watson's eyes flashed as I described our meeting. He turned his head slightly, internally chiding himself, and I smiled. Victor had not been the first, but Watson was the last.


	2. MUSG - Montague Street

I did not tell Watson the most important thing about my rooms in Montague Street: that they were miserable. Although during my time at University I had chosen to exist in solitary, taking a flat on my own was a new experience. It wasn't until much later, with Watson at my side, that I knew how unhappy I had been.


	3. STUD - A Fateful Prediction

I have always loved a good mystery. I have no idea how this Mr Sherlock Holmes had uncovered my history within ten seconds of meeting me, but he fascinates me already. His easily offered list of vices is not so objectionable, and he did not seem put off by my own admittances. I think I shall like living with him.


	4. SPEC - The Bully

Holmes has never been interested in women, but neither has he ever turned down a client on the basis of her sex. His expression was serious during Miss Stoner's narrative, and when he caught sight of the bruises on her wrist he became downright determined. He may not care overmuch for the fairer sex, but Holmes absolutely hates a bully.


	5. NOBL - A Moment of Doubt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the text:  
>  _"You have been reading the papers diligently of late, have you not?"_
> 
>  
> 
> _"It looks like it," said I ruefully, pointing to a huge bundle in the corner. "I have had nothing else to do."_

_Nothing else to do?_ I thought, regarding Watson askance. Here he was, a mere twenty-nine days from matrimony, surrounded by every paper that had been delivered to us for the last week. He had no part in the plans of his own marriage, that much was clear. I secretly wondered at his interest in the whole affair.


End file.
